


Сухие цветы

by Audispen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audispen/pseuds/Audispen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Минсок не может дождаться вечера, вечером они расстаются и Чунмён заканчивается, должен закончиться, прекратить мучить себя и его. Но Чунмён снится, все такой же недоступный и близкий, в костюме, полурасстегнутой сорочке и ослабленном галстуке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Между ними ничего общего. Минсок частный детектив, очень хороший, очень дорогой, но всего лишь наемный работник. Чунмён третье поколение, наследник и один из руководителей. У Минсока черные, лежащие в строгом беспорядке волосы и лисий прищур, у Чунмёна стильная стрижка винного цвета и лицо идеальных пропорций. Минсок всю жизнь боролся за право на еще один день, Чунмён с детства был окружен комфортом и правилами. Минсок гей, а у Чунмёна должна быть невеста. Ничего общего, нет и быть не может.  
В компании проблемы, настолько серьезные, что никто не доверяет собственной службе безопасности. В компании кто-то крадет разработки и уводит деньги на неизвестные счета. Минсока нанимает отец Чунмёна, директор Ким. На их первой встрече директор холоден, Чунмён собран, Минсок спокоен как арктическая тундра. Его костюм не уступает их до десятка евро, а обувь чуть дороже (Минсок питает слабость к хорошей обуви, с тех пор как вообще может позволить себе купить ее в магазине), булавка для галстука с таким бриллиантом, чтобы внушать доверие, а перьевая ручка вовсе не ручка. Чунмён сидит и смотрит, пока отец рассказывает, в чем будет состоять работа Минсока, дядя скупо делится информацией, а Минсок даже не делает вид, что записывает.  
— Директор Ким, я уже подписал соглашение о неразглашении. Если вы хотите, чтобы я рассмотрел возможность работать с вашей компанией, рассказывайте все.  
Отцу Чунмёна это вовсе не нравится, самому Чунмёну тоже не нравится, но выхода у них действительно нет. Можно обратиться в полицию, конечно, но проще сразу объявить себя банкротом. В их бизнесе нельзя привлекать внимание. На сей раз Минсок слушает и кивает, прикрыв глаза. Чунмён ему не нравится, активно не нравится, от взгляда Чунмёна хочется передернуться, близость раздражает, хотя они сидят по разные стороны кофейного столика и не могут соприкоснуться даже теоретически, Чунмён один из главных кандидатов в подозреваемые и олицетворение всего, что Минсок терпеть не может. От взгляда Чунмёна в теле разливается тепло, близость Чунмёна притягивает еще ближе. Но Минсок профессионал, а чувства Чунмёна не волнуют даже самого Чунмёна, Минсок и директор Ким подписывают договор, на время расследования Минсок становится личным помощником Чунмёна. У его настоящего помощника очень вовремя сломала ногу бабушка, он был отправлен в Пусан ухаживать до дальнейших указаний и ни с кем не общаться. Это будут очень долгие месяцы.  
Минсок быстро изучает личные дела всех мало-мальски значимых людей в компании, благодаря должности встречается со всеми лично, узнает конкурентов-союзников и конкурентов-противников, в лицо и публичную отчетность. И каждый день дышит Чунмёном.  
Чунмён как яд. Он отравляет незаметно, очень медленно, почти приятной болью, словно входит что-то большое, разрывая грудную клетку нежностью. Минсок не может дождаться вечера, вечером они расстаются и Чунмён заканчивается, должен закончиться, прекратить мучить себя и его. Но Чунмён снится, все такой же недоступный и близкий, в костюме, полурасстегнутой сорочке и ослабленном галстуке. Минсок дрочит каждую ночь, злясь на себя за то, что кончает с его именем на губах. Они все еще ни разу не касались друг друга, даже случайно, даже через папки или кофейные чашки, но Минсок знает марку его шампуня и дезодоранта, знает, на какие места и как часто Чунмён наносит парфюм, готов бесконечно любоваться едва заметно выступающим на висках потом и светлой кожей. Он вдыхает Чунмёна и мечтает, как лизнет его за ухом и ощутит солоноватую терпкость.  
Чунмён забирается под кожу, скользит и замирает, накатывает волнами, стучит в ушах пульсом, шепчет «Минсок, Минсок, Минсок». Чунмен всегда так близко, что Минсок боится поверить. Он сопротивляется как может, но что он может? И может ли… Минсок каждый раз задерживает дыхание, когда Чунмён называет его по имени, всегда с небольшой заминкой и едва заметным придыханием. Чунмён искушение, а Минсок слишком слаб, чтоб его обуздать. Недели складываются в месяцы, Минсок распутывает цепочку и старается не думать, что будет, когда закончит.  
Чунмён жесткий руководитель. Ему не хватает чуткости и опыта, он холоден и заносчив, безразличен, тверд, излишне жесток. Слишком походит на своего отца, забывая, что его стиль привел компанию к проблемам. Он отчетливо неприятен Минсоку, кроме тех моментов, когда тот сжимает в руке член и представляет бесстрастное лицо Чунмёна. В эти моменты Минсок противен сам себе.  
Минсок очень хорошо помнит день, когда изменил свое мнение. Чунмён возвращается с очередного совещания, Минсок дает ему обычные пятнадцать минут и входит без стука, Чунмён прекрасно знает, что он войдет… или не знает. Чунмён сидит, опустив плечи, и сжимает переносицу пальцами.  
— Директор Ким, что-то случилось?  
— А, секретарь Ким… — Чунмён поднимает голову, Минсок видит посеревшую кожу и усталые, потухшие глаза. — Нет, ничего.  
— Вы еще не вернулись, — кивает Минсок. — Я зайду через полчаса.  
Чунмён благодарно улыбается, и эта дрожащая улыбка переворачивает жизнь Минсока. Теперь за закрытыми дверями директорского кабинета он не только рассказывает о работе, но и осторожно, очень осторожно дает советы. Чунмён слушает. На самом деле он не такой, каким кажется, он мягче, неувереннее, умнее, наивнее. И очень одинок. Минсок не хочет, совсем не хочет ему сочувствовать, ему было бы проще с постыдной страстью, с неизбывным желанием, с острой тоской по несбыточному. Он не хочет любить.  
Все когда-нибудь заканчивается. Минсок находит виновных и доказательства их вины, что с ними будет дальше, его не волнует. Отец Чунмёна благодарит его и переводит гонорар на счет, Чунмён улыбается вежливо и немного грустно, они пьют шампанское на нейтральной территории, в ресторане отеля, в котором компания снимает Минсоку номер на время его работы. После соблюдения всех положенных ритуалов они остаются одни, Минсок недоумевает, почему. Зачем он Чунмёну.  
— Займитесь со мной сексом, Ким-шши.  
Минсок цепенеет.  
— Не боитесь, директор Ким?  
— Нет. Вы подписали соглашение о неразглашении — на тот случай, если я в вас ошибся. Но я не ошибся, вы не расскажете никому, даже если сейчас мы расстанемся.  
Минсок медленно выдыхает, он и не заметил, что перестал дышать.  
— Хотите, чтобы я… У вас ведь не было мужчины раньше?  
Чунмён кивает.  
— Если вы откажетесь, я пойму.  
— Нет… Нет, — он спит и видит сон, на самом деле он давно уже пришел в номер и все это не более чем причуды переутомленного мозга. Чунмён не может предлагать такое. Минсок впервые касается Чунмёна, накрывает его руку своей и гладит большим пальцем ладонь. Чунмён смотрит ему в глаза и краснеет. — Пойдемте. У меня есть все, что нужно.  
Они выходят из ресторана отеля, идут к лифтам, поднимаются. Ладонь Минсока горит, та, которой касался Чунмёна. Он чувствует какой-то странный трепет, внутри все дрожит, как натянутая струна, Минсок еще никогда не испытывал такого, впервые к кому-то прикоснувшись. Правда, он еще никого и не любил. В лифте он замечает, как Чунмен украдкой трет ладонь и неловко смеется, поймав его взгляд.  
— Все в порядке, — Чунмён кивает, но Минсок лжет. Ничего не в порядке. Лучше бы ничего не было, но отказать Чунмёну он тоже не мог. Да, это мелко, эгоистично, даже жалко, наверное, но он не может отдать первый раз Чунмёна другому, вот просто не может и все. Да даже если бы и не первый…  
Мисок открывает дверь номера и пропускает Чунмёна вперед, просто чтобы дать себе время остыть. Пока Чунмён изучает вещи Минсока — только глазами — сам Минсок вытаскивает из бара бутылку шампанского и наливает его в бокалы.  
— Я не романтическая барышня, Ким-шши, — улыбается Чунмён, — не стоит.  
— Это поможет вам расслабиться, — Минсок все же всовывает бокал. — И я сейчас не психологически имею в виду.  
Чунмён краснеет совершенно очаровательно, нежный румянец заливает его скулы, взгляд опускается, на губах играет неуверенная улыбка. Минсоку хочется целовать эти губы, почувствовать их смущенную дрожь, заставить дрожать уже от удивления и зарождающейся страсти. Он не сдерживается. У рта Чунмёна ореховый привкус дорогого шампанского.  
— Что я должен…  
— Ничего. Здесь нет никаких правил.  
— О, — Чунмен выдыхает и тянется за новым поцелуем. Минсок позволяет ему вести, впускает в свой рот, ласкает кончиком своего языка, дразня. Чунмёну нужно почувствовать уверенность, поверить, что не совершает ошибки, нужно немного времени. И шампанского тоже. Минсок с сожалением отстраняется — целоваться Чунмён умеет — и отпивает из его бокала. Чунмён улыбается припухшими губами, принимая игру, берет его руку с бокалом и подносит ко рту. Минсок даже не сразу понимает и немного медлит, прежде чем наклонить бокал. Чунмён пьет медленно, глядя ему прямо в глаза, сердце Минсока сбивается с ритма и стучит где-то в горле. И в паху. Это не развратно, не пошло, даже не соблазнительно, но Минсок вспыхивает как спичка и сгорает в момент. Он дожидается, пока Чунмён допьет, одним глотком опрокидывает его шампанское и впивается в губы. Чунмён удивленно выдыхает и зарывается пальцами в его волосы.  
Минсоку никогда в жизни не было так хорошо. Это уже лучше, чем весь его секс, а ведь еще только начало. Если бы у Чунмёна оставались сомнения, он бы оттолкнул, Минсок бы оттолкнул, но Чунмён только тянет его за галстук и сокращает расстояние между ними до каких-то жалких сантиметров. Минсок сминает его губы, кусает, толкается в его рот языком, не дает вздохнуть и теряет рассудок от того, что Чунмён отвечает. От того, как отвечает. Он не собирается отдавать инициативу, он агрессивен ничуть не менее, чем Минсок, он сжимает волосы, прикусывает губы, отдергивает голову и вновь прижимается губами, Минсок стонет и пытается вслепую поставить куда-нибудь бокал, пока не переломил ножку.  
— У вас отлично получается, директор Ким.  
— Спасибо, — Чунмён облизывает губы, сначала свои, потом его. — Наверное, сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы начать называть друг друга по имени.  
Минсок глухо смеется и проводит, наконец, ладонями по его плечам. Чунмён хочет снять пиджак, но он останавливает.  
— Позвольте мне, — скользит руками по груди вверх, под ворот, по шелковой сорочке, ведет по плечам ребрами ладоней, стаскивая пиджак. Чунмён с трудом сглатывает, вновь глядя ему в глаза. Минсок на ощупь расстегивает чужие запонки, складывает их рядом с бокалом, развязывает галстук Чунмёна и медленно, мучительно медленно тянет за один конец. Взгляд Чунмёна затуманивается, но глаз он не отводит, Минсоку нравится его воля, до дрожи в пальцах нравится.  
Чунмён снимает с Минсока пиджак, развязывает галстук и целует, пока расстегивает пуговицы на сорочке. У Минсока кружится голова, когда он ощущает движения рук Чунмёна, его легкие прикосновения к телу и размеренные движения языка. Чунмён распахивает сорочку и стягивает с плеч, касается ладонями обнаженной кожи, изучает кончиками пальцев, вычерчивает узоры, кожа Минсока горит. Он жмурится, стонет, опускает голову и дышит прерывисто, сжимает руки в кулаки.  
— Вам приятно?  
— Даже слишком…  
— Это плохо?  
— Не торопитесь. Не сегодня. Сегодня должно понравиться вам, — Минсок поднимает глаза, — поверьте, свое удовольствие я тоже получу.  
Чунмён замирает. Минсок пользуется моментом, быстро расстегивает пуговицы на его сорочке, вытягивает из брюк, забирается ладонями под майку — Чунмён дрожит и запрокидывает голову — касается за ухом языком, как мечтал. Чунмён сдавленно стонет. Минсок целует его шею, ласкает спину, стоит так близко, что чувствует всем телом его тепло.  
— Вам нужно…  
— Я готовился, — Чунмён снова краснеет. Минсок прижимается своим лбом к его и думает, что Чунмён удивительный. Он влюбился бы в эту минуту, если бы уже не любил.  
Звякает пряжка ремня, с Минсока соскальзывают брюки, он остается в одном белье, Чунмён одет почти полностью. Минсок думает, что хотел бы увидеть его в одной рубашке, насыщенного бордового цвета, Чунмёну идет темное, увидеть и взять жарко, жадно, усадив на себя и любуясь его страстью. Или отдаться. Отдаться Чунмёну было бы хорошо. Но так, как сейчас, тоже — медленно раздевать Чунмёна, открывая его тело, слушать его вздохи и короткие стоны, смотреть, как его охватывает желание, как Чунмён уступает и позволяет себе получать удовольствие от его прикосновений.  
Минсок оставляет пока на них белье, хватает бутылку шампанского и ведет Чунмёна к постели. Чунмён сдергивает покрывало, забирает бутылку и пьет прямо из горлышка. Минсок кидает подушку на середину кровати и смотрит, как шампанское течет по шее и груди Чунмёна, кладет руки ему на бедра и слизывает капли. У кожи Чунмёна нежный пряный вкус, оттененный горечью шампанского. Он задыхается от прикосновений языка и губ Минсока, шагает назад, ставит полупустую бутылку, глубоко вдыхает — и одним движением избавляется от белья. Сильный, волевой, решительный. Минсок почти жалеет, что любит так крепко.  
Чунмён ложится на постель, поправляя подушку под поясницей, и смотрит в потолок. Ему страшно, понимает Минсок по напряженной позе, страшно и хочется, чтобы не осталось выбора.  
— Не торопитесь, — повторяет Минсок, избавляясь от своего белья. — Не стану лгать, больно будет, но я сделаю все, чтобы вам понравилось.  
И он сделает. Минсок только надеется, что сам не кончит раньше времени. Он садится рядом, подносит руку Чунмёна к губам и целует. Чунмён удивленно вздыхает и прижимает ладонь к щеке Минсока, поглаживает пальцами висок, когда Минсок покрывает ее медленными поцелуями.  
— Вы уже сделали, — едва слышно выдыхает Чунмён. Молчи, мысленно умоляет Минсок, пожалуйста, молчи, я же не каменный, я не могу так, не выдержу…  
Он в последний раз прижимается губами к ладони, опирается руками по обе стороны плеч Чунмёна — тот предугадывает движение и раздвигает ноги — и ложится на Чунмёна, чувствует его всем телом. Чунмён задыхается, стонет, стискивает Минсока в объятьях, запрокидывает голову и несколько раз толкается вверх. Член Минсока проезжается между его ягодицами, самому Минсоку это нравится до звездочек перед глазами.  
— Да, даа, еще… — стонет Чунмён. Это так остро, так невероятно, сумасшедше, обжигающе остро — чувствовать Чунмёна всем собой. Каждый его вдох, каждое движение, каждый стон, его дрожь, волнение, каждую клеточку тела. Минсок целует его, потому что не знает, как выразить это словами, да и есть ли такие слова вообще. Чунмён отвечает, льнет к его телу, тянется, сжимает его бедра своими. Он почти готов, осталось немного.  
Минсок сдвигается вниз, целует живот и бедра, заставляет Чунмёна развести ноги еще шире. Тот выдыхает «Не надо!», но Минсок берет его в рот, Чунмён всхлипывает и дышит часто-часто, закрывает руками лицо, его трясет. Минсок в этом деле не слишком опытен, но ему и не нужно доводить до оргазма, просто вдруг захотелось. Здесь Чунмён другой на вкус, но все такой же приятный — не оторваться. И так отчаянно отвечает, что хочется дарить ему наслаждение снова и снова. Минсок с сожалением выпускает изо рта головку, скользит по члену кончиком языка вниз и вдруг целует там, где Чунмён боялся даже представить, ощущает языком горячую пульсацию входа. Чунмёну стыдно, безумно хорошо и от этого стыдно еще больше, он пытается отодвинуться, но Минсок держит его за бедра, а удовольствие так велико… Чунмён не выдерживает и стонет от каждого движения языка внутри, мечется по постели и просит еще.  
— Минсок… пожалуйста… Минсок!..  
Эти стоны Минсок готов слушать вечно.  
— Сейчас, — он садится, нашаривает под матрасом презерватив и смазку, почти вслепую делает все, что нужно, потому что Чунмён слишком, непозволительно хорош. Открытый, сгорающий от желания и весь его. — Чунмён, — зовет он.  
Минсок тянется за бутылкой, Чунмён с трудом приподнимается, придерживает бутылку и выпивает остатки шампанского.  
— Кажется, я больше не смогу относиться к шампанскому как раньше, — Чунмён роняет голову на постель. Я тоже, хочет сказать Минсок, у шампанского теперь навсегда твой вкус, но говорит, конечно, другое.  
— Вам придется потерпеть, но будет лучше, обещаю, — ложится сверху и рукой направляет член, входит медленно и осторожно, но Чунмён все равно охает и закусывает губу. Минсок осыпает его лицо быстрыми поцелуями и ничего не говорит, Чунмёну больно, но не так, как было ему в первый раз, шампанское и долгая подготовка сделали свое дело. Минсок останавливается где-то на середине длины, больше не нужно, ждет, когда Чунмён расслабится.  
— Это всегда так… — Минсок ждет продолжения, но его нет.  
— Со временем привыкаешь. Вы просто еще не умеете расслабляться, на самом деле это приятно.  
— Мне приятно, — выдыхает Чунмён, — по крайней мере, от того, что это вы. Но все равно болит, — Минсок целует его закрытые глаза, извиняясь. — Так глупо.  
— Вовсе не глупо, — Минсок накрывает губами его губы, Чунмён едва слышно стонет и втягивает в поцелуй, Минсок отвечает, пока не чувствует, что можно начинать двигаться.  
Чунмён ахает и выгибается от первого же осторожного толчка. Он скрещивает ноги на поясе Минсока, обнимает, прижимается всем телом, и выдыхает «еще, еще». Минсок дрожит. Сейчас главное — не сорваться, как бы ни хотелось, он продолжает двигаться, больше раскачиваясь, чем толкаясь, но в Чунмёне так хорошо, так невозможно хорошо, горячо и сладко.  
— Чунмён, — шепчет, стонет его имя Минсок, — Чунмён, Чунмён…  
Чунмён встречается с ним взглядом и больше не отводит глаз, это какое-то волшебство, так не бывает. Так не может быть, не с ними, не в этой жизни.  
— Еще! Еще, пожалуйста… — Минсок выходит почти полностью, и снова толкается вперед, заставляя Чунмёна дрожать от наслаждения. — …да. О да, еще! Еще, Минсок, еще!..  
Минсок ускоряется, двигается размеренно и сильно, обнимает Чунмёна так бережно, будто он самое ценное в его жизни. Да он и есть самое ценное.  
— Хорошо… С вами так хорошо… Чунмён, — люблю тебя, думает Минсок, люблю, люблю.  
— Минсоок!.. Минсоооок!.. — Чунмён кончает долго, захлебывается стонами, впивается пальцами в его плечи, оставляя синяки и широкие царапины, бьется и плачет от наслаждения. Минсок держится невероятным усилием воли, продолжает двигаться внутри и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит. И лишь когда Чунмён затихает, перестает сдерживаться, шепчет что-то бессвязное, целует его, утыкается в шею и кончает, зажмурившись до боли, закусив губу и всхлипывая.  
Шевелиться не хочется, но надо. Минсок выходит, завязывает презерватив в узел и вытирает их салфетками. Чунмён спит, но даже во сне не перестает его обнимать. Нужно идти в душ, собирать вещи, уходить из номера и из жизни Чунмёна, но он не может. Не сейчас. Минсок накрывает их обоих одеялом, прижимается губами к его лбу и закрывает глаза, обнимая. Всего час. Ничего ведь не случится, если он проведет лишний час в постели с Чунмёном.  
Он просыпается, чувствуя на себе руки и ноги Чунмёна, его теплое дыхание касается кожи. Это счастье, приправленное острым ощущением несбыточности, но оно стоит всего, что было и что будет. Чунмён стоит всего. Минсок бездумно целует его, касаясь губами с доверчивой нежностью. Он не открывает глаз, не нужно, за эту ночь он изучил тело Чунмёна не хуже своего собственного.  
— Это был просто секс, не нужно превращать его во что-то другое, — тихо говорит Чунмён.  
— Конечно, — Минсок отодвигается. Конечно.  
— Я сказал это вслух? Прошу прощения.  
— Ничего страшного, — он улыбается своей лучшей бесстрастной улыбкой. — В тумбочке обезболивающее, выпейте сразу, оно подействует, когда будет нужно. И продолжайте пить дня три, не меньше.  
Минсок встает и идет в ванную, не зная, что Чунмён смотрит ему вслед и кусает губы. Чунмёну сейчас очень больно, никакая таблетка не поможет разбитому сердцу. Он так боялся невзаимности, что поверил в любовь Минсока незаметно для самого себя. Но так, наверное, даже лучше, у таких отношений нет будущего. У них нет будущего. И любви тоже нет.  
В душе Минсок впервые в жизни плачет.


	2. Chapter 2

Минсок никогда его не забывал. Он следит за Чунмёном, притворяясь перед самим собой, что дело в компании, наблюдает за карьерой и личной жизнью. Конечно, он знает, кто эта миловидная девушка с забранными наверх волосами. Ее с Чунмёном свадьба назначена через месяц. Ничего личного, всего лишь брак денег и производства, однако невеста вежлива и умна, у них будут хорошие дети. Минсоку горько от осознания.  
Чунмён по-прежнему в его мыслях, каждый день, каждую ночь, каждый вдох его бесконечного одиночества. Тогда, из номера, Минсок взял платок Чунмёна, не смог удержаться. Чунмён вряд ли заметил пропажу, а для него это самое дорогое, что есть, Минсок всегда носит платок во внутреннем кармане. У сердца.  
Иногда воспоминания не дают ему спать. Иногда ему снится гостиничный номер и Чунмён. Иногда он видит, но не может ни к чему прикоснуться. Иногда Чунмён в постели с другим. Минсок почти привык не спать, два года долгий срок. Минсок почти смирился.  
Он очень осторожен, они никогда не пересекаются, Минсок не дает себе шанса увидеть Чунмёна вблизи и, уж тем более, не собирается позволить Чунмёну видеть его. Естественно, никакого продолжения, никаких контактов, но Минсок не хочет давать себе даже призрачного шанса. Слишком долго он учился жить заново.  
Минсоку просто не повезло. На банкете он сталкивается с Чунмёном и его невестой. За два года Чунмён стал чуть выше, чуть шире в плечах, чуть увереннее и мягче. И еще красивее. Его тепло, его голос, его запах окружают и душат Минсока, словно и не было этих двух лет. Чунмён по-прежнему под кожей, течет в его венах, шепчет о чем-то внутри. Минсок лишь надеется, что держит лицо, к такому нельзя быть готовым, это словно удар, словно вспышка, после которой хочется непозволительно много. Но Минсоку нельзя. Он останавливается и ждет, вбирая каждое мгновение этой нечаянной близости. Чувства кричат, Минсок внутри корчится от боли, протягивает руки в мольбе, пока Чунмён проходит мимо. На его лице ни следа узнавания.  
Минсок залпом выпивает шампанское (какая ирония) и выходит на балкон. Он дрожит. Глупо было чего-то ждать, он не ждал, и сейчас не ждет, привык отказываться. Он просто любит слишком сильно.  
"Через три часа, в том же месте", — рабочий номер Минсок не менял, да и зачем. Безо всяких подписей он знает, что сообщение от Чунмёна, как знает и то, что не должен идти. Минсок сам не понимает, зачем соглашается.  
В том самом номере того самого отеля его встречает Чунмён и бутылка шампанского.  
— Одна ночь, — предупреждает Чунмён, ослабляя галстук. — Всего одна ночь, Минсок-шши.  
— Просто секс, — он обозначает кивок. Ни черта это не секс, никогда не было сексом, никакой одной ночью не закончится. Но Минсок уже не может отказаться, не тогда, когда Чунмён скользит ладонями вверх по его груди. Он запрокидывает голову и жмурится, выдыхая.  
Утром Минсок просыпается один. Кончиками пальцев обводит контур Чунмёна на подушке. Вспоминает, как отдавался Чунмёну и как заставлял его кричать. В сердце пусто и даже не холодно.


End file.
